


Solar Abandonment, Lunar Domestication

by TheHydraulicPress



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Aliens, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Fiction, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHydraulicPress/pseuds/TheHydraulicPress
Summary: Sol, the previous ruler of the planet of Icaro, is banished to Earth. In order to return Sol may need to compromise his (pretty much non-exinsistant at this point) "royal tendencies" in order to return to his home planet.





	Solar Abandonment, Lunar Domestication

Swinging my legs against the brick wall that I was sitting on as the noise of children’s merriment droned in the background. The warm summer sun bathed me in its solar rays as I watched the world go by in disinterest. I vaguely heard the other kids call my name to join them as they journeyed away from the play area to the carnival games with their loaned money. I brushed off their invitation, I enjoyed such things possibly 100 years ago when they were new to the world. I jumped off the ledge and received permission from the caretaker to go to the bathroom. I didn’t need to relieve myself, but I wanted a valid excuse so they would not pay attention to my whereabouts. I wandered away, my feet guiding my journey. I was contemplating whether to cause mischief, maybe some petty theft or confusing strangers. It’s not like they’ll be able to prove its me either, who suspects the orphan child? 

I headed to the main carnival grounds and was bombarded with greasy smells, multi-coloured lights from all directions and noise. It was suffocating when I first had arrived at Earth – well more confusing. I guess when the noise is something you can understand and comprehend it’s not, for a lack of a better word, alien. Maybe foreign is a better descriptor. But regardless with time I began to understand that certain objects created these noises and certain noises are used for communication. My infancy (a word that I had gathered to describe my first years on this planet. I had decided I can fall under demography of young – though physically I looked far older than that) was filled with wonder and learning about this planet. The rate of the progression of knowledge and technology was startling and at times I had to relearn a lot of material since its predecessor became null. I still blame my suffering on Io, if he had any forethought to place a translation addon to my chains I might’ve foregone the bumbling embarrassments that litter those years. But no, he was far too focused on making me a spectacle to properly disinherit from the throne. I guess I might’ve done the same if I was in such a rush to solidify my new rule, but Io has always been far more emotional driven than me.

Emotionally driven enough to forget what planet I was residing in, even that is a new high for him. The most peculiar thing had happened in that moment, far more entertaining that strongman who has the ability to lift an elephant for sure. Visitors from Icaro. Well, it would be my absolute pleasure and duty as the old sovereign of this land to greet them.


End file.
